Shifter
by She-Wolf Ziluna
Summary: A young girl named Ziluna Sercen has just moved to a new house. But what will happen when she falls into the lake behind her new house and is transported to another world. And to add to it, she finds out she has powers hidden deep within her. ON HOLD
1. Enter, Ziluna

Hey, this is my first Inuyasha Fan-Fiction on this site ^_^ It starts out with a girl named Ziluna Sercen who just came back to school after moving. It starts out a little slow with her at school. Please bear with me :D

* * *

~~~~ 7:52 A.M. ~~~~

~Ziluna's POV~

* * *

I pulled up to River Valley High School on my black and chrome R6 motorcycle, catching the eyes of other students, and pulled into the parking lot. I parked my R6 between a dingy red truck and a small white car and turned it off. I stepped off my R6 and took the keys out.

I took my black racing helmet of and shook my hair out. My long orange hair fell down halfway between my knees and my waist. I tucked my helmet under my arm and walked around to the front of the nondescript school building and noticed a crowd of students surrounding a tree and yelling. Curiously, I headed over to see what was up.

When I got closer I heard someone say, "There it is!"

I tapped a small blonde-haired girl on shoulder and she turned and looked at me, then her face lit up and she hugged me. "Ziluna, how are you? Where have you been? I've been so worried; you haven't been here for two weeks and I thought-"

"Hey Nikki, I just came back today. Don't worry I'm fine, I was just helping my family move, we bought a new house. Have you been eating? You're not looking so good either." Which is a lie. I look her over. She has bright-blonde hair down to her shoulders and is shorter that me by over a foot. She is wearing blue jeans and a red shirt that clings to her too-skinny body.

"Yes I've been eating and I look fine! Oh, yeah isn't your new house only a street away from mine?" Nikki smiled at me and her bright blue eyes shined.

"Yeah so we can see you whenever, and bum a ride to school too. So what's going on here?" I asked her and pointed to the tree.

She looked at the tree a moment and said, "Somebody saw a cat or something and chased it up the tree. Now they're trying to get it down but it's pretty far up there."

I looked at the tree, which looked like a young oak tree, and saw a small cat on a branch about fifteen feet up. "Poor thing must be scared to death." I mumbled then looked sharply at Haley. "Can you get me to the base of the tree? I think I can get it down."

Confusion and curiosity glittered in her eyes, but she shrugged and grabbed my hand, then began weaving us through the crowd. Nikki mostly shoved them and they complained, but she got me to the tree quickly.

At the base of the tree a tall, stocky guy was picking up rocks and keeping an eye on the cat, so he didn't see us coming.

"Hey! Richie what are you doing?" Nikki asked the guy, clearly pissed off.

The guy, Richie, jerked and looked around at Nikki. Then he shrugged and said nonchalantly, "I was gonna hit it out of the tree. Got a problem with that?"

"Yes, I have a problem with that! You can't just hit it, it might go farther up! You might even kill it! Let Ziluna get it down. Ziluna, can you – Ziluna?"

I was already halfway up the tree. The oak's branches were sturdy and gave me plenty of footholds. I jumped from branch to branch up to the branch with the cat, about fifteen feet off the ground, and sat next to it. The cat is small, obviously a kitten, and pure white except the tip of its ears, feet, and tail which are black. I held a hand out to it and it sniffed me.

"It's okay kitty, you're safe now, I'll get you down." I whisper soothingly to the kitten. The kitten looked at me with its gold-green eyes, then crawled onto my shoulder and into the front pocket of my black shirt, then poked its head out and meowed.

I started to climb back down and when I got to the bottom, Nikki ran up to me and stared at the kitten. Then she shouted, "Awwww, it's so cute!" and started petting it. Then the bell rang and the other students started running to the school building.

"Let's get to class, Audrey is waiting for us." I said and walked to the school door.

"Hey, how did Audrey get to school today? I didn't see her ride in with you on your bike." Nikki asked as we entered the school. We turned down the main hallway to the Senior wing. We walked down to the end of the hall where our lockers are, and saw a short brunette girl opening her locker.

"Oh, she said to go without her. She probably rode with my mom, she hates my bike. I dunno why." I sighed.

"Hey Audrey!" Nikki called down the hall to her and waved. We stopped by her and she looked at us in annoyance.

"What do you guys want?" Audrey asked us coldly.

"Hey, lighten up sis, we just came to our lockers! Quit being a grump!" I said jokingly to Audrey and opened my locker, that was next to hers.

"Sorry, I just had to ride in the car with Angela and she made me grumpy" Audrey explained, then looked at my chest.

"Okay I understand now but, why are you lookin' at my boobs?" I asked her, causing Nikki and Audrey to laugh.

"I wasn't! What's in your pocket? Audrey asked.

"Oh, thats a little kitty she saved from a tree and being pelted by rocks." Nikki explained and pulled books out of her locker, then closed it.

"Who was throwing rocks at it?" Audrey asked.

"Richie." I said, disgust evident in my voice. The kitten popped it's head out of my pocket and mewed. I grabbed my books out of my locker and put my helmet in, then slammed it closed. We turned and started walking to our first class, which we have together.

"Ugh, he's such an asshole!" Audrey yelled.

"Watch your mouth little missy." I warned her.

"Oh come on, it's not like you don't cuss too, and we're at school." Audrey whined.

"I only cuss when I'm angry, or trying to prove a point. Now stop whining, let's get to class." I shoved her through the door to the classroom as the bell rang and we took our seats.

* * *

~FFW To Lunch~

12:20 P.M.

* * *

"I hate math!" I yelled at my friends as I slammed my tray down on the lunch table as plopped down in my seat. The whole lunchroom went quiet for a minute, then they all went back to what they were doing.

"What's wrong, flunk a test?" My friend Gabriela asked me while sipping her juice.

"No I passed, but it was so annoying! My brain hurts!" I groaned and plunked my head on the table.

"Okay then. Hey, what happened to that kitten you got earlier?" Audrey asked, then started eating her sandwich.

I sat up and opened my pocket, letting the little kitten poke it's head out. "He's been in here. He's very calm, and even hides when a teacher comes! I dunno what to name him though..." I stroked his ears.

"How'd you find out it's a boy?" Nikki asked.

We all looked at her like she is some kinda stupid person, which she is kinda the idiot of our group.

I sighed and said, "I checked."

She sat there for a moment and pondered what I said. I sighed again and started feeding the kitten some of the ham from my sandwich.

* * *

~10 Minutes Later~

* * *

Nikki shot up and yelled, "Oh I get it! Eww!" then she sat down again. The bell rang and the kitten jumped into my pocket and hid.

"Okay, we should get to class. I'll see you guys after school." I said and got up to throw my tray away, but bumped into someone causing my tray and me to fall on the floor. I looked up to see who I bumped into, and saw none other than the school's number one Freshman jerk, Richie.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" Richie yelled, apparently set on making a scene.

I stood up, looking down at Richie, who was five inches shorter than me, even if he was sit foot two. "Sorry Richie, I couldn't see you down there." I heard several students snicker at my comment.

Richie's face went red and he yelled at me, "You probably couldn't see me through all that hair in your face. How long are you gonna keep dyin' it?"

"I don't dye it, it's natural. And what about you? Your bleach your hair, and quite badly, I can see a few spots you missed. You're also obviously on steroids, look at your muscles! Those are too big for a 15 year old!" I shouted, getting pissed off.

"I work out a lot, and it's not like you're any better! You're only what, 16 and you're almost seven feet tall!" Richie shouted.

"Okay, for the record, I'm 17 years old and six foot seven! I can't help my genetics! Neither can you, like you can't help how you don't know you're dad and you're moms a drunk." I shouted. Someone in the crowd of student that had congregated around us went 'Ooooooo.'

Richie's face was almost completely cherry-red now, and he looked like he was gonna explode. "You bitch!" He yelled and punched me. Well, he tried, but I saw it coming and ducked, causing him to fall forward. He fell flat on his face on my tray I had dropped. I laughed as he got up, wiping the trash off his face.

"Just leave Richie, you've never even hit me in a fight yet. Don't make me file a harassment lawsuit." I sneered at him, he looked like he was gonna cry.

"Just you wait Ziluna, I'll get you soon." Richie said and started walking away.

"Wow, Richie is such a wimp, look at him cower from that girl! Looser!" Someone in the crowd said.

Suddenly Richie turned around and grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me up. He ran and slammed me into a wall, knocking the breathe out of me, then brought his fist back to punch me. Suddenly the kitten jumped out of my pocket and started clawing Richie's face. When I caught my breath again I ran up to Richie, who was trying to get the kitten off of him, to no avail. I picked him up by the front of his shirt, exactly how he had me a moment ago, and held him in the air. The kitten jumped off his face and onto my shoulder when I picked him up, and I brought Richie's face close to mine.

"Listen well, and listen closely, I won't repeat myself. Got it?" I asked and shook him. He nodded. "If you touch me again, not only will I beat the shit out of you, but I will strip you naked, chop you're balls off, if you have any, and make you eat them, raw. Then I will pull all your fingernails and toenails off, one by one, and make you watch. Then I will cut your body up everywhere and let your blood drip into a bathtub, then I'll drown you in you're own blood. Even an idiot like you should know to stay away from this school's number one Badass Bitch." I said all of this in a sinister voice and with a smile to match. Richie went pale and the crowd started to back away.

"Okay Ziluna I think he got the message." Audrey says and walks up to her sister, who is still holding Richie by his shirt. She gets close to his face and whispers, "And don't think she won't do it. She knows how to hide a body reaaaal well." then backed away a bit and smiled at him.

Richie's eyes are wide and he looks like he's gonna hyperventilate, so I let go of him and he melts to the floor on the spot, passed out. My kitten slides down my shirt and back into it's pocket, as if nothing happened.

"Let's go guys. I don't know about you guys, but I don't wanna be here when the teachers come. I'm just sayin'" Then I went to my next class, Gabriela, Audrey, and Nikki following me.

* * *

~After School~

3:00 P.M.

* * *

"Hey Audrey you wanna ride?" I asked her, putting my hair in a high ponytail to keep it out of my face when I drive. Two locks of hair fell on both sides of my face, evening out the look.

"Hell no! You drive like a maniac and I have no helmet!" Audrey yelled.

"You can wear mine, I don't need it. I'll even drive slower for you." I say and put the key in the ignition, but didn't turn it.

Audrey looked at me skeptically. "Fine. Lemme see the helmet." She groaned and put the helmet on.

"Yay! Hop on!" I smile as she gets on behind me. I wave to Nikki, who was getting a ride from her dad, Tony, home, and rev up my bike. I back out and drive out of the parking lot. Audrey yells at me to slow down as I speed down the road to our new house. Audrey is yelling things at me, but I don't feel merciful, I'm still a little annoyed about Richie today, and decide to scare her a bit. I turn off the road and into a path through the woods that leads straight to our house. Audrey clings onto me and screams and I just laugh and speed down the path. The kitten pokes his head out and meows happily. After a few minutes of speeding I decide to slow down and give Audrey a break. I slow down to about 15mph and hear Audrey sigh in relief.

I go a little faster and we come out of the woods across from our white three-story house. I park in the driveway and Audrey hops off as fast as she can, almost tripping in the process. I take my keys out of the bike and it turns off, then follow Audrey up into the house. She had already opened the door by the time I got to her, and I walked into our new house. First thing I run up to my room, which is on the third floor, and flop down on my bed.

I sighed, feeling relaxed for the first time today. Audrey came in and put my helmet on my dresser, then walked over to me and said annoyingly, "That wasn't driving slow."

"Slower than I usually go." I say with a smirk.

"You're gonna get killed in a wreck one day." Audrey groans and walks out of the room. I hear the TV turn on and know Audrey is watching it. The kitten comes out of my pocket and starts to lick my face.

I giggle and pick it up, holding it above my head and look at him. "What should I name you? Hmm...How about Mittens? Thats a normal cat name." The cat hissed and nibbled on my hand. "Okay that's a no...Hmm..." I sat there thinking for a few minutes, tossing the cat it the air and tickling him. "Oh wait, I know! I'll call you Kyu! Hows that?" I asked the kitten and he looked at me, it almost looked like he was thinking, then he started licking my hand. "Okay I'll call you Kyu."

The newly named Kyu jumped off my bed and walked over to my desk that had art supplies and a laptop on it. I got up off my bed and started petting him. Just then I heard the front door open and a woman's voice call out, "Girls, I'm home!" I ran downstairs and saw my mom closing the door. Her long red-brown hair was braided today and she was in her blue work uniform. I ran up to her and hugged her. "Hey mom, how was work?"

"Not too good, not too bad. Where's your sister?" My mom asked.

"In here!" We heard Audrey yell from the living room.

"Oh, who's that?" My mom asked. I turned around a saw that Kyu had followed me downstairs. He came over to my mom and started rubbing against her leg. "Oh, it's so cute!"

"Oh, that's a cat I found at school. I named him Kyu. It's okay if we keep him right?" I asked my mom who was cuddling with Kyu.

"Sure! He's so cute. What do you want for dinner tonight? It's Friday so it's your turn to choose" Mom asked and put Kyu on the floor. We headed into the kitchen and I got some milk for Kyu and put it in a little dish.

"How about spaghetti?" I ask her as Kyu started drinking.

"That sounds good. If you're bored you could go explore the trails behind the house." Mom suggested.

"I'll go tomorrow, it's dark outside anyways. Where is everybody else?" I take the milk dish and start washing it as Mom starts making dinner.

"Angela is staying over at a friends house tonight, Stephen is stopping by the store on the way home, he'll be here soon, and Charlie is working later than usual tonight." She answered.

"Oh okay." I left her to make dinner and went outside to sit on our back porch. Kyu followed me so I made sure not to let the door hit him. The moon was almost full tonight and illuminated our entire backyard. It was large fenced in area connected to our own private lake. I walked over to the bench near the water and sat, looking out over the water. Kyu jumped into my lap and settled down, so I started petting him, causeing him to purr.

_I wonder how Stephen will react to me having a cat, he loves cats. He will probably want to hold him. Dad might be a little mad about it but he actually loves our animals. Angela will love Kyu for sure._

I jumped suddenly as the back door opened and I heard my brother's voice call out my name.

"Over here!" I yell and wave to him. He smiles and jogs over to me. He is over seven feet tall and is 21 years old. He still lives with us, but he has to pay rent. He works as an auto-mechanic. He has short, messy maroon hair and bright green eyes. He sat by me on the bench and immediately Kyu walked over to him, wanting to be petted.

"Hey there little guy." Stephen said to Kyu, "I heard you got a cat today, what's it's name?"

"I named him Kyu. He liked it." I explain.

"You come up with the oddest names, I swear." He sighed jokingly.

"Hey at least this name is short and you can say it!" I object, annoyed.

"Yes it's short but how do you say it? Kay-you?" He asked.

"You say it Kii-you, it's not that hard!" I say and poke him in the side hard, causing him to jump.

"Argh, you! C'mere!" He growled and started tickling me.

"Hahaha stop! Hahaha, I'm sorry, haha stop!" I try to say as he tickles me to death.

He finally stops and asks me, "How's your bike doing by the way?"

"It's faster and has less of a kick when I start it now, thanks!" He had been tinkering with my bike since I got it two years ago. He found it in a junkyard and brought it home to fix it up. He gave it to me for my 15th birthday knowing I had wanted one since I was a kid.

"Yeah just be careful, okay? One of my buddies at work hurt himself on his bike before and nearly died." Stephen warned with a serious face.

"Okay, okay, you sound like mom." I groan. I look over at the water and something shiny catches my eye. "Hey, what's that?" I ask and walk over to it. Stephen shrugs and follows me, Kyu on his shoulder.

I bend over to pick the objects up and it seems to be a diamond shaped emerald, two inches tall, one inch thick. "Whoa." Stephen says and suddenly it starts to shine. I try to cover my eyes and step back, only to fall into the lake. "Ziluna!" Stephen calls out and tries to grab me, only succeeding in falling in too. Kyu latched onto his shoulder as he fell in, and the last thing I remembered as I blacked out is Stephen grabbing my arm.

* * *

~~Ziluna- Okay, I think 3,726 words is enough for one chapter, don't you? Seems like Ziluna is in trouble, huh? How do you like her family so far? Hope I didn't bore you, I kinda wanted you to get to know her better before I did anything spectacular with her. Please review! I will continue soon! (I hope!)

Audrey- You better! I was hardly in this!

~~Ziluna- Haha yeah...Anyways please review, or Kyu will be sad!

Kyu- Mew *Eyes readers pitifully*

~~Ziluna- He's so cute!

Audrey- REVIEW!


	2. Karakuna Village

~~Ziluna- Okay first I'd like to say thanks to Card Captor Fiona for reviewing! I love the feedback and hope you like this chapter! Please tell me if you see any typos, I am a huge grammar freak, lol.

Audrey- She doesn't own Inuyasha!

~~Ziluna- I wish I did! I'd be rich!

Audrey- Oh yeah, there is cussing and mentions to sex in this, not for minors!

Stephen- It's not detailed though! I promise.

* * *

~Ziluna's POV~

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I came to was that it was very bright and I could hear birds chirping and the winds through the leaves of the trees.

The second thing I noticed is that I was wet and laying on something that wasn't moving. I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying on an unconscious Stephen, and nearly screamed. I quickly scrambled off of him and started shaking him. I call his name a few times and I still get no response.

_Maybe he's not breathing._

Startled, I put my ear by his mouth and listen. I don't hear anything after waiting a few seconds so I started to panic.

_Okay, okay, calm down, I need to do CPR._

I placed my hands on his chest and pressing the middle of his chest.

_This is so gross._

I place my mouth on his and breathe air into his lungs, then pressed his chest a few more times. Tears were running down my face by the time he finally started to cough up water. Relieved, I held him up in a sitting position as he coughed out alot of water. When he finally stopped I looked at him and asked, "Are you okay?"

He looked at me oddly, "Yeah I'm okay, and why are you crying?"

"Oh thank God!" I gasp and hug onto him.

"What's wrong, what happened? Where are we?" He asked looking around and trying to comfort me at the same time.

I looked into his green eyes with my mint green eyes and said simply, "You weren't breathing."

Stephen went still for a moment, then hugged me tightly. We sat there for a moment, then he broke the silence. "We should find out where we are."

I looked around. Suddenly it hit me. Jumping up, I asked Stephen, "Where's Kyu?"

Stephen got up and we started looking around. We had somehow come to a clearing surrounded by trees and with a large pond in to middle. I spotted the kitten lying in the grass on the other side of the pond. I ran over to him, Stephen following, and knelt in the grass by Kyu. I pick him up and he wakes up. "Oh, Kyu, at least you're okay. Huh?" In grass where Kyu had been, was the emerald. I picked it up and looked at it. Stephen came up to me and looked at it.

"That's the same one that caused us to come here. Where is here anyways?" Stephen asked.

"I dunno. Let's look around." I stood up and put Kyu on my shoulder. I put the emerald in my pants pocket for safe-keeping and wiped the tears off of my face.

"We shouldn't wander around too much, someone might be looking for us." Stephen said but followed me anyways.

"Listen Stephen. Do you hear anything other than birds and wind? There isn't anything nearby." I say and walk into the forest down a path, Stephen right behind me. Suddenly I stop, causing Stephen to bump into me.

"What-" I put a hand up to silence him. I turn and hold a finger to my lips, signaling him to be quiet. He nods and follows me as I creep to the edge of the forest. I look out from the trees and it reveals a large open area with fields and a village in the center. Many people were working in the fields and a group of kids were near us playing ball. The kids wore what looked like ragged cloth made to look like shirts and pants. The older women wore kimonos and the men wore clothes similar to the kids, but less dirty.

I looked at Stephen and whispered, "Where _are _we?"

"Should we go talk to them?" Stephen asked.

"I really don't want to but we have to if we want any answers. Let's walk down the path to the village, maybe we can pretend to be travelers, although our clothes kinda stick out, and we're wet...Oh well, nothing we can do. C'mon." We walked out of the forest and down the path to the village. Immediately, the villagers and kids stopped what they were doing to watch us. "What's got them so tense?" I whisper.

"We do look kinda weird, I would be suspicious too." Stephen mumbled.

"No, if it was just that they wouldn't look at us like that. They look like they think we will hurt them." We stopped in front of a closed gate where two guards stopped us.

"Halt!" One cried out.

"What business do you have in Karakuna Village?" The other said.

"Um, we are just travelers hoping to find a place to rest." I lie, hoping it was the right thing to say. _Well, at least we know where we are now._

"Very well, just don't cause any trouble. We have reports of bandits in the area, so you can understand our suspicion. We are very sorry, please keep yourselves safe." The guard said and opened the gate to let us in. We entered and looked around. The streets were crowded with kids and their parents, shopping stalls, and small wooden buildings.

"First thing we should do is find an Inn." I tell Stephen and he nods.

We pass a house that has clothes hanging in it's backyard. I point to it and me and Stephen both grab a cloak as we walk by. Nobody notices so we put them on. My cloak goes down to my feet and Stephen's goes to his knees. We pulled the hoods of the cloaks up, shielding our identities from passerby.

We walk down several streets until we finally notice a sign labeled, 'Blue Sky Inn'. "Let's try here, okay?" Stephen nods. We go in and the first thing I smell is alcohol and sweat. The room is large and filled with tables and bars that are filled with guys getting drunk and flirting with the waitresses. Stephen puts his arm around me and herds me past the drunk men and to a half-empty bar near the back.

Stephen sits down and I sit next to him. A bald man wearing a white apron over baggy brown clothes comes over to us and smiles at us. "Well I'll be damned, some new faces. You two travelers?" The man asks us.

"Yes, we were hoping to stay here tonight. Do you have a room we could use?" Stephen asked. I was trying to seem like a male so the drunk men wouldn't try to flirt with me.

The man smiled. "Sure I got a room for ya'. That'll be 5 gold pieces for one night." Stephen pulled out a small bag he had snatched from one of the drunks and pulled out five golden coins. "Thank you sir, your room is up the stairs to your left, last door on the right." We got up to leave.

"Thank you." Stephen says and we walk up the stairs and into our room. The room had one large bed, a table with two chairs by it, a nightstand, and a dresser. I pulled my hood down and walked over the the bed.

"What do we do now?" I ask Stephen. He closed the door and sat by me on the bed. I leaned on him and thought for a bit. "Hey how much money is in that pouch?"

Stephen opened the sac and poured the money on the bed. We counted it and came to a total of 125 gold pieces. "Wow, that's alot. First thing we should do is buy some new clothes and get something to eat, I'm hungry." I say, and my stomach growls. "See?"

Stephen laughs. "Okay, let's got get some clothes, then we can fill your noisy belly. We don't know where we are, but we might as well take care of ourselves while we are here."

We pulled our hoods up and left the inn, but we left Kyu so he would stay out of trouble. On the way out I snatched two other guy's pouches, knowing we would need more money later. We wandered around for a bit, until we looked in a window of one store that had clothes on display. We entered and a woman immediately came to us.

"Hello there, welcome to Golden Threads, my name is Mai, how can I help you?" She asked cheerfully. She was wearing a pink kimono and had her long brown hair up in a bun.

"Um, we need clothes." I answer, creeped out by Mai's cheeriness.

"Oh, of course, what else would you be here for? This way, this way, I'll show you our women's section!" Mai grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the left half of the store.

"I'll wait here!" Stephen called after me.

"Okay so what are you looking for?" Mai asked me.

"Um, something I can fight in but still look good, I guess." I say awkwardly.

"Ahh, the rough yet beautiful type, I though so. I'll be back in a minute, feel free to look around." Mai left, walking down some other aisle. I stood there for a moment, then decided to look around. I went down an aisle to my left and found that it contained breast bands (Old time bras. Imagine tying a scarf around your boobs. Sorry guys XD) and underwear. I chose a few black and white breast bands and some underwear. (I wont get into any details of that...Pervs.)

I went down a different aisle and started looking at kimonos. I chose a long mint green summer kimono with leaves on it and a silver band to tie it with. I looked at a few others and saw a dark purple kimono with light purple roses and a black band, so I took that one too. Then I went down to the next aisle and started looking at shorts and shirts. Then Mai came back with her arms full of clothes. "Follow me please." she said as she walked by me, so I followed her.

She took me to a changing room where I tried on my kimonos and undergarments. They all fit, so she put them in a basket for me. "Okay, try these next." She handed me some tight black shorts that only went down to above my knees and some black sleeveless shirts that stop above my bellybutton. I put them on and showed Mai. She looked like she was thinking for a moment and said, "Something is missing...I'll be right back." She hurried off to some other part of the store.

I reached into the pocket of my damp jeans and pulled out the emerald. I looked at it for a minute, trying to decide what to do with it. _I'll just keep it here. _I thought and placed it in my breast band. Just then Mai came back in with something hidden behind her back. "Close your eyes." She says, and I do.

I feel her tie something around my waist and then she took the band out of my hair and started brushing it. Then she put the back of my hair in a high ponytail and left the rest of my hair alone. "Okay, open your eyes." Mai said, so I did. She held a mirror up for me to look at and I saw she had my hair up in a long white ribbon.

She had tied a matching ribbon around my waist and was smiling at me, hoping I liked it. "I love it!" I say to her, and she gets even cheerier. (How?)

"I'm glad you like it! Your guy friend is finished already, so let's go show you off to him." She practically dragged me and my new clothes out into the main area, where I saw Stephen talking to a lady. He was wearing long dark green pants and a white sleeveless shirt. He had a black cloak over that and clog-like sandals for shoes. He turned to me and his eyes went wide.

"Ziluna, that looks nice on you." He smiles and me and asks Mai, "How much do we owe you for all this?"

"Only 72 gold pieces." Mai answered, smiling.

Stephen pulled out his bag and paid her. "Come again!" Mai called as we walked out of the store.

We stopped by a few other stores in the town before we headed back to the inn. We walked into the inn, Stephen carrying two large bags and me carrying a small one, filled with the stuff we had bought with our stolen money. I open the door to the bar and walk in, followed by Stephen, and several guys looked my way. One obviously drunk guy waltzed over to me as I sat at a bar with Stephen, hoping to get something to eat.

"Hey ther' honey, how'd ya like ta spent tha night with me tonight?" He slurred as he leaned against the bar beside me. He smelt strongly of alcohol and looked like he had trouble standing.

"No. Get lost." I say coldly, trying to ignore him.

His buddies at another table laughed at him. He looked a little pissed and said, "Oh c'mon babe, don't be that way! I just wanna hav sex wit'cha, I'll even pay ya if dat's whatcha want." He laughed at that.

Stephen looked over at the guy and said menacingly, "She said no, leave her alone asshole."

"And who are you s'posed ta be? Her boyfriend? Hahaha-" He was cut off because Stephen decked him right in the face. (Pow, right in tha kisser! haha)

"She's my sister, bastard." Stephen sat back down. He turned to the bartender and asked, "Can I get some food over here?"

The bartender jumped up and nodded. "Of course sir. We have a special of beef stew tonight."

"I'll have two of those then." Stephen answered.

"And what would you and the lady like to drink." The bartender answered, starting on the stew.

"Water, that's all." Stephen answered, giving me a look that says not to argue.

The bartender brings us our food and drink and we pay him. No one bothered us anymore.

After we finished eating we headed up to our room. Kyu looked up from his spot on the bed when we came into the room and meowed. I ran over to the bed and plopped down next to Kyu, sighing in relief. I was tired, today was a long day after all.

Stephen sat by he on the bed and sighed too. "Well, today has been fun, but I'm pooped!"

"Yeah let's go to sleep, we can find out where we are tomorrow." Stephen took off his shoes as I pulled back the cover on the bed and crawled in. He crawled in on the other side of the bed, and since it was a rather large bed, we had our own space.

"Thanks for earlier Stephen, that guy was pissing me off." I told him.

He smiled. "What else are big brothers for?"

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, Kyu in my arms, and my brother beside me.

* * *

~~Ziluna- Another long one, hope you enjoyed! Tell me if there are any typos you notice please!

Audrey- Please review!

~~Ziluna- Sorry this chapter was so boring, I'll try to put more action into the next one, promise!

Stephen- Do I get to fight?

~~Ziluna- Duhh, you're a guy, of course you'll fight!

Stephen- M'kay.

Audrey- REVIEW!


	3. Ziluna's Awakening

~~Ziluna- Here's Chapter three! I'm very sorry it too so long but I didn't have any free time to do this and couldn't think of what to do . It takes me almost a whole day to do these long chapters so I hope you enjoy my hard work! Oh, and I'm trying a new Point of View (POV) so please tell me what POV you like better.

**Audrey- Enjoy! It's the biggest chapter yet! ****Thanks to Random for reviewing!**

* * *

~Third Person POV~

Ziluna woke up at the same time as Stephen when someone started pounding on their room's door. A man's voice called out loudly, "Travelers please wake up, bandits are attacking the city, you must leave!"

Ziluna jumped out of the bed, Kyu on her shoulder, and ran to the door. Stephen was gathering their things when Ziluna opened the door.

"Hurry, you must leave, they have already-Aurrgh!" A blade sliced down the old man's back and he fell to the ground, dead. Ziluna stared, shocked, at the man standing in the hall with blood dripping down his blade. He looked at Ziluna and smiled.

"Well, looky what we 'ave 'ere." The man said with a thick accent that Ziluna had never heard before. "A woman and a cat. Should fetch a nice price." He chuckled and suddenly grabbed Ziluna's ponytail and pulled her out of the room. He pinned her against the wall and got his face close to hers, then whispered, "I might as well 'ave my way wit' ya' while we're 'ere." He chuckled again.

Stephen was watching and when he hit Ziluna to the wall, he turned his back to Stephen. Stephen chose then to attack. He smashed a chair sideways into the bandit's head, hard enough that the chair shattered to pieces and the bandit crumpled to the floor unconscious.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Stephen said as he grasped the shocked girl's hand in his and ran down the stairs to the main bar area, Ziluna following numbly. The bar was empty, chairs and tables knocked over, and the front door was knocked down. Stephen brought them both close by the door and looked out, appalled at what he saw. People were running through the streets screaming, being chased by bandits or herding their children to safety, only to be caught by the bandits later. Buildings were on fire, blood and bodies littered the ground, and smoke billowed into the sky. Just in front of the inn a trio of bandits were terrorizing a mother and her child.

"Please, let my daughter live, you can do whatever you want with me but please don't hurt her." The mother pleaded frantically, shielding her daughter with her body. The child was crying, obviously terrified as these men continued to close in on the two.

One of the bandits chuckled, a terrible grating sound, and said, "Why would we spare 'er for you, when we can jus' take both of ya' easily?"

The woman went pale and looked even more terrified. "P-please have mercy!" The woman screamed as one of the bandits slashed a line line across her chest with his sword. She crumbled to the ground choking on her own blood, leaving her daughter alone in front of the bandits. One gabbed the girl by her raven colored hair she had inherited from her mother and turned to the bandit who had spoken before. "Whadda' ya' wanna' do wit' 'er boss? Should we keep 'er?"

The bandit who had spoken, their leader, looked at the crying child and shrugged. "Take 'er back to the camp I s'pose."

Stephen couldn't bear to watch this any longer and walked out of the inn, leaving a shaking Ziluna and Kyu in the the doorway. "What do you think you're doing with her?" He called out in an authoritative voice, startling the bandits who spun around to look at the man who dared challenge them.

The leader looked at the young man who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and answered slowly, "We were gonna take 'er and sell 'er. You gotta problem wit' that?"

Stephen stopped walking about two feet from the bandits, who had their weapons drawn already, sensing violence. He towered over the bandits by almost two feet, but he was still unarmed. "I'm not just gonna let you take her. Not without a fight at least." Stephen growled menacingly at their leader.

The bandit leader laughed. "Listen to this one, he wishes to fight me, the leader of the Western Fire Bandits! Let's put him in his place!" The leader came at Stephen, brandishing a large claymore. The bandit leader lunged at Stephen with his claymore, hoping to impale him with his blade, but Stephen side-stepped, causing the blade to go past him, missing completely. Stephen brought his foot up at the same instant and kicked the weapon out of the leader's hands. The blow from his foot shattered the bones in the leader's right hand and he screamed at his comrades to help him.

Thinking fast, Stephen grabbed the leader's fallen claymore and brought it up just in time to block the decent of the third bandit's battle axe. The second bandit, who still had the crying girl in his arms called to his leader and ran to help him, bringing the girl. Stephen traded a few more blows with the bandit, metal clinging upon metal, before feinting left and slashing right at his opponent's arm. To both their surprise, the bandit's arm came clean off from the elbow down.

Screaming, the bandit fell backwards and began to writhe in pain on the ground, spreading crimson liquid everywhere. The leader got up and began to run yelling, "Grab what you can and retreat to the forest!" a few times.

"Oh no you don't!" Stephen growled, following the bandit who still had the now-struggling girl in his arms. Noticing his pursuer, the bandit sped up and fled into the forest, jumping through a hole in the village's walls. Unnoticed by both, Ziluna had followed them, not wanting to be separated from her brother in this mess. The bandit suddenly stopped in a clearing and turned to Stephen.

"You shouldn't have followed us, you might have lived longer." As the bandit said this, dozens of other bandits came out of the trees, surrounding Stephen.

* * *

~~Ziluna- I should end it here, but this isn't a long enough chapter yet, so feel loved!

* * *

**~Ziluna's POV Again~ :D**

Ziluna was far from okay.

Ever since they had first entered this strange place, she had felt as if something was stirring inside her, a creature of magnificent Power that wanted to be set free. She had pushed it to the back of her mind, trying to ignore it when it tried to make itself known, but could never completely ignore it. When she felt scared or in danger the Power reared it's head, fighting against the confines of the mental cage she had locked it away it. She had wanted to tell Stephen about it, but was afraid he would call her crazy.

_What a silly thing to think about now, being crazy. A gem transported me and my brother from our backyard to a pond in the middle of a forest. We stumbled upon a village and stayed the night there, only to find ourselves rudely awakened by bandits destroying the town. That sounds **very sane** alright._

As Ziluna watched the bandits kill the woman right before her child, her skin had started to burn painfully. It was a dull pain at first, but as she watched her older brother fight, she became more and more frightened, and the pain became more and more intense, until she had trouble standing and dropped to her knees. Kyu was licking her face as if he was trying to sooth the pain, but it didn't stop.

When the bandits retreated and Stephen followed, Ziluna forced herself to stand and follow them. She limped down the once-calm path of the village and crawled through a hole in the village's wall with great difficulty. She finally couldn't walk anymore and fell to her hands and knees. She looked up and saw that her brother was standing in a clearing just a few feet ahead of her and that he was being surrounded from all directions except when he had come from, the place Ziluna now occupied.

She heard the bandit call something out to Stephen and laugh. Ziluna looked at her brother and saw something that scared her beyond death.

Stephen was scared. So scared he was shaking, but he tried not to show it too much. Ziluna had never seen her brother scared, and didn't want to ever again.

Knowing her brother needed help gave Ziluna the strength to stand and she forced herself up, body screaming in protest. Stepping out of the forest, she strode straight to her brother. The bandits finally noticed her as she got halfway to her brother and moved to intercept her. One grabbed her arms and held them behind her, immobilizing the struggling girl. The other grabbed Kyu as he lunged at the first bandit and held him tightly.

Stephen called out to his little sister, and in the moment of his distraction, a bandit grabbed his arms and forced them behind him similar to the way Ziluna was being held and caused him to drop his bloody claymore. Stephen cried out in pain as his arms were forced to bend the wrong way and he was forced to kneel. The bandit who had Ziluna brought her nearer to Stephen and said in a familiar gruff voice, "This is tha' bastard's sister. I gotta score to settle with this bitch." Ziluna and Stephen both simultaneously remembered who he was. He was the guy Stephen had clocked last night and knocked him out cold for insulting Ziluna.

"Do you wanna see your beloved sister die right before your eyes, unable to do anything?" He asked, holding a small iron dagger to Ziluna's throat.

"NO!" Stephen called out and lurched forward, causing the bandit holding him to twist his arms, hurting him further. He cried out in pain.

"So does that mean I should kill you first?" the formerly drunk bandit asked and walked over to Ziluna's brother and pressed the blade to his neck.

Ziluna began to struggle with the bandit holding her. Being helpless was something she hated and it made her mad to be in such a pitiful state. The Power inside her fought against the bars of it's mental cage, practically begging to be set free, to kill those who threatened Ziluna and those dear to her. Ziluna felt a certain connection with the Power then, and realized that this power was another form of herself. It wanted want she wanted, and it wanted her to stay alive.

Ziluna understood this and, through the haze of pain from her still burning skin, began to unlock the cage she had trapped the Power in. She called to the Power, beckoning it loose, urging it to help her. Power flooded into her body quickly, seeming to flow around her and back into her body, as if it was too great for her body to take in all at once.

The man from the bar stared at Ziluna as her body seemed to glow a blinding gold and dropped his knife, which tumbled uselessly to the ground. Ziluna's captor raised his arms to shield his eyes, letting the girls arms drop to her sides. Immediately her arms shot to the open back of her shirt. Ziluna's flesh burned like she was aflame and small black markings appeared on her flesh. A black dragon curled from her right shoulder to her wrist, where it's head stopped in the palm of her hand. On her left forearm a wolf's head appeared and on her forehead a black Crescent moon seeped out from under her skin, as if they had been hiding there all along. Several other black markings appeared on her body as well.

The bandits and her brother watched as she suddenly screamed and started clawing at the intense pain in her shoulder blades. Two fleshy bulbs had formed on the outer side of her shoulder blades and she tore at them, clawing them open desperately. She finally succeeded in tearing the flesh and blood covered her hands and back, it made a sound similar to ripping cloth. Ziluna screamed in pain when it happened, and feathered appendages grew from her back, before unfurling to their full span.

Ziluna looked behind her and was just as amazed as everyone else.

Wings of pure black stretched out to their full length, the bottom and tips of the wings seemingly dipped in gold. Stephen absently noticed that her hair had turned a silver-gold color and her eyes were now a blazing amber color and slitted like a cat's.

Ziluna felt muscles she never imagined she could have tighten and relax, causing her virgin wings to flap, stirring the air. She looked around at all the amazed faces with a stupefied face of her own.

"Could you step away from my brother?" Ziluna asked, her voice sounding different, like gentle bells.

The bandit holding Stephen turned and ran. Ziluna tried to move her wings and succeeded in folding them behind her. She looked at her brother who looked back at her, awe and confusion written on his face. She noticed the man had dropped the dagger and was reaching for it. Ziluna lunged at him, using her new wings to propel herself and tackled the man before he could touch the dagger. The bandit cried out as Ziluna rammed into him and they tumbled several feet back before they stopped, the bandit pinned down by Ziluna.

"Eat this you demon!" The bandit yelled and stabbed her with the dagger he had grabbed just as Ziluna hit him. The blade sliced clean through the left side of her abdomen, causing blood to spray instantly. Ziluna screamed in pain and, her muscles moving on instinct, flew into the air, wings beating furiously as blood ran down her side.

"Ziluna!" Stephen called out, watching his inhuman sister as she landed. She was gasping in pain and stood facing the bandit leader, who was frowning.

"Well, well, what have we here? It seems she isn't human, which means I don't have to hold back." The leader stated and started to change. He rapidly grew in height and muscle mass, as well as turning green. Scales covered his body and he grew claws and fangs, as well as a scaly tail. His face elongated and his eyes changed to those of an animal. He stopped changing suddenly, the end result was he looked like a giant lizard. "Come, woman, I will tear you to shreds!" he stated, his voice growling.

"Ugh, what are you?" Ziluna asked, the wound on her side burning. She was disgusted.

"I am the pure-blooded lizard demon Crocodine, leader of the Western Fire Bandits! If you're not going to attack me, then I'll attack you!" He leaped forward at Ziluna with amazing speed, a longsword in his scaled hands.

_I need a weapon!_ Ziluna thought frantically, looking around. She couldn't dodge or Crocodine would run into her brother. She closed her eyes and called upon the Power inside her and imagined a long claymore in her hands. A sword of pure fire sprung to life in her hands, barely blocking Crocodine's descending blade.

_Wha-What? Where did this come from and...Why isn't it burning me? _Casting these thoughts away_, _Ziluna swiped at the lizard-man with her awesome blade of fire and succeeded in cleaving off his head. The blade sliced through him with a hissing sound similar to a hot knife through butter. Shocked, the other bandits began to flee when Ziluna turned to them, sword of fire raised. The bandit holding the little village girl dropped her and ran. Soon it was just the girl, Ziluna, Stephen, and Kyu (Who was dropped by a fleeing bandit.) standing in the clearing.

Ziluna's weapon of fire disappeared as she ran to the little girl, who stared at her, amazed. Ziluna knelt by the girl, and looked her in the eyes, Ziluna's slitted amber eyes piercing the girl's clear blue ones. "My name is Ziluna, are you okay?" Ziluna asked, using a calm and soothing voice, not wanting to spook the child.

"Y-yes, but you're bleeding!" The girl shouted, pointing at Ziluna's side and her back where the wings had come from.

Ziluna smiled. "It's okay, it doesn't hurt anymore." Ziluna pointed at the wound and they noticed it was closed. "See, I'm fine. Now what's your name?"

The girl stared at Ziluna's wound for a moment more and said, "My name is Lorelei. Thank you for helping me, but I just- they- my mother! What am I gonna do now?" Lorelei began to cry, tears running down her face.

Ziluna scooped the girl up in her arms and let her weep into her shirt. "That's it let it all out. Shh...It's okay now, she's in a better place. I'll keep you safe now." Ziluna stood and turned to her brother, who was now holding Kyu and watching her with interest.

"Ziluna, what happened to you?" Stephen asked, looking at her wings, which were folded at her back at the moment.

Scared of what he would think suddenly, Ziluna stopped walking and looked around at what she did. Crocodine's headless body was bleeding everywhere, his head a few feet from his body, sightless eyes glaring at the sky. Ziluna hugged the girl to her body and told her brother honestly, "I don't know."

Just then, Ziluna noticed she could smell burning wood and looked in the direction of the village. Fire was spreading towards where they were fast and Ziluna ran to her brother.

"Hold on!" She yelled, gripping her brother's wrist in her free arm and hugging Lorelei to her body with the other. Flexing her ebony wings, she took off into the sky, causing her passengers to yell. Ziluna flew higher into the sky easily, despite the fact she was carrying three people and a cat, then glanced down. The entire area surrounding the village was aflame and the fire was still spreading. Ziluna looked to the north and noticed a cliff side with a waterfall that pooled at the bottom of the cliff and formed a river that flowed to the west. Ziluna flew that way, deciding that they could find shelter there.

"Where are you going?" Stephen yelled over the rushing of wind and the steady beating of my wings. He looked like he was gonna puke.

"To that waterfall, we need a place to stay and the village isn't exactly safe." I answered.

Lorelei moved a bit and looked down, then gasped and yelled, "Woooooow! Look how high we are! This is fun, go faster!" I laughed and picked up speed as we flew towards the waterfall. She smirked and told them to hold on before she dove straight down, wings standing straight up, causing her passengers to yell. At the last moment Ziluna opened her wings and stopped their rapid decent with a slight jerk, and landed on the ground. She let go of Stephen, who had to use a tree to help himself stand, and looked around.

Ziluna had landed by the edge of the pool, standing in the swaying grass and flowers, and could see fish swimming in the crystal-blue water. The cliff had a path up it and Ziluna could see a cave entrance just behind the waterfall. "I think I see a cave." I say to my companions. We head up the rocky path towards the cave and find it empty.

"We should make a camp. Ziluna can you go catch some of those fish? Me and Lorelei can gather some wood for a fire." Stephen asked and I nodded. Stephen and Lorelei headed off into the woods and I walked down to the water.

I looked down at the fish and realized I had no way to catch the fish. _Maybe I can just grab them?_ Ziluna stripped down so she was only wearing her breastband and skirt-like underwear before she slipped into the water. The shirt was a little difficult because of her wings, but she got it off after a few minutes and threw her discarded clothes onto a tree branch. Fish scattered around her as she crouched in the water and waited for fish to come by her. One large fish swam past her and she jumped it. It slipped through her fingers and into the air. She grabbed at it and it slipped out of her fingers and down the stream.

_CRAP! I need something to stab it with...I need claws, or something. _Ziluna looked at her nails and had an idea. She closed her eyes and looked into herself, and asked the Power to help her. A burst of power went through Ziluna and she opened her eyes to see her fingers turn into talons. _Awesome!_ Ziluna thought, and stabbed at a fish swimming by, succeeding in catching it. Smiling, she repeated this process a few times and caught several fish.

Stephen and Lorelei got back just as Ziluna was done putting her clothes on and had laid the fish on a pallet of leaves in the cave. "Whoa, that's a lot of fish." Stephen said as he and Lorelei placed their load of sticks on the floor. They made a campfire while Ziluna put the fish on some sticks to cook. Stephen was trying to light a fire when Ziluna came over to his and summoned a ball of fire. The fireball fell onto the wood, lighting it instantly. Stephen looked shocked at first then laughed. "That works."

"So how can you do that anyways? What kind of demon are you?" Lorelei asked, plopping down by the fire to cook her fish, Kyu in her lap.

"What do you mean by demon? First that Crocodine guy, then me, just what is going on?" Ziluna shouted, the stress of her day catching up to her. She had been through a lot in the past two days and needed some answers.

"Calm down Ziluna. Lorelei this may be a strange question, but what is the date and where are we?" Stephen asked the girl.

Lorelei didn't ask any questions and said simply, "Feudal Japan, Fall of 1500, why?" Stephen and Ziluna were shocked to silence for a moment.

Recovering, Ziluna said, "Nothing, it's no problem. Now what were you saying about demons?"

"Demon are normally evil creatures who prey on humans and are really strong, that's why everyone made a big deal of it. Although there are some kind demons, they are rare. There is one half-demon who is fighting _with_ a group of humans against a powerful demon named Naraku. One of his companions is said to be a human girl from the future! I want to meet them so bad." Lorelei finished sadly.

Stephen and Ziluna looked at each other before turning to Lorelei and saying together, "We need to meet them."

Lorelei looked shocked and said, "But we don't know where they are and they might try to kill you, because you are a demon."

"That's a chance we will have to take. Also, there is something I don't understand." Stephen paused and looked at me. "If you're a demon, what am I then, as you're brother? Am I a demon too?"

Ziluna paused and thought for a moment. She jumped up and said happily, "Let's find out shall we? Wait here Lorelei." Her wings opened as she stood and she grabbed her brother by the arm. She ran and flew out of the cave, around the waterfall, and to the top of the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Stephen gasped as Ziluna held him over the edge of the cliff.

"Well my Power is telling me I should get you into a desperate situation to awaken your Power too. Just look inside yourself Stephen, it's there. I believe in you, brother." Ziluna loosened her grip on him.

"Wait, Ziluna, nooo!" He yelled as Ziluna dropped him. He yelled loudly as he fell, and Ziluna watched from above.

* * *

~~Ziluna- Haha, my first cliffhanger :D Hope you enjoyed it, I worked hard! I will get out the next chapter soon, hopefully. I will make it long!

**Audrey- Review!**


	4. Reverie

**~~Ziluna- Okays, I left you guys with a cruel cliffhanger last chapter, and I haven't updated in FOREVER! I am so sorry! I have had a terrible case of writers block and don't know what to have happen next so I can't promise this chapter will be good.**

**Audrey- Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

* * *

~Ziluna's POV~

* * *

Watching her brother fall, Ziluna started to worry. _What if he doesn't have any Power, or if he does, he can't use it? _Ziluna fluttered her wings nervously, about to fly down to catch him.

**No, leave him. If he wants to bring forth his Power he has to be in a life-threatening or desperate situation. **The Power stated in Ziluna's mind.

_But at this rate he will die! _Ziluna argued.

**His Power won't let him die.**

_But-_

Ziluna was suddenly shocked out of her internal argument when a fast red blur shot through the air and grabbed Stephen about twenty feet from the ground, before landing on the other side of the pond. The thing that had caught her brother was a tall man wearing all red clothes and had long silver hair. His skin was a light tan color and he had a sword at his hip. (~~Ziluna- We all know who that is, eh?)

Ziluna flexed her wings and jumped off the cliff towards the guy holding her brother bridal style. He was putting Stephen down when she landed about five feet behind him. She noticed he had beautiful amber eyes a few shades darker than her own and two white dog-like ears on his head. Also, she couldn't help but want to touch his ears. He looked at Stephen and asked if he was okay. Apparently he hadn't noticed me yet.

_What is he? _Ziluna asked her Power, which apparently knew a lot more than she did.

**I believe he is a _Inu-hanyou_, or what you would call and half dog demon. They are rather annoying to deal with, mostly because they are hot-headed. Try not to get him mad, that will only make things worse.**

_Okay. _She told the Power as Stephen stared at the guy who saved him. He mumbled a thanks as Ziluna walked towards them. The _Inu-Hanyou,_ or whatever the Power had called it, turned around quickly and looked at me suspiciously.

"Well Stephen that's a half-assed 'thank-you'." Ziluna said to him and he looked at her like she was crazy. Then she turned to the man and bowed slightly, remembering that they do that in Japan. "Thank you for saving him, although I could have caught him myself. Might I ask your name?" She straightened up and looked at him. He looked like he was contemplating if she was worthy of his name. She folded her wings behind her and noticed that she was almost a whole six inches taller than him.

"My name is Inuyasha, who're you?" The guy, Inuyasha, said grudgingly.

"Ah, I'm Ziluna and that guy you caught is my brother, Stephen. Hey Stephen you okay? You look a little sick." She said. Stephen was pale and leaning on a boulder.

"Oh I just got thrown off a cliff by your, but I'm fine. Thanks." He muttered. Ziluna laughed and turned to Inuyasha.

"So, not to be ungrateful but, why are you out here anyways?" She asked, curiously.

"Oh, I was looking for a jewel shard Kagome said she felt around this area. You haven't seen any have you?" He asked.

"That depends, what color are the shards you're looking for?" Ziluna asked, remembering the emerald that brought us here.

"Light pink." He answered.

"Nope haven't seen 'em. So who's Kagome? You mentioned her a moment ago." She asked.

"She's a priestess I'm traveling with and I really should be getting back to her, you don't know when someone will attack you out here. Good luck to you." Inuyasha said and started to walk off into the forest.

"Goodbye, and thanks again!" She called after him as he disappeared into the trees. The sun was beginning to set as she flew Stephen back to the cave. They walked in to see Lorelei making pallets out of moss with Kyu on her shoulder. "What're those for?" Ziluna asked her, making her jump.

"Jeez, tell me when you're there, you scared the crap out of me!" She yelled.

"Sorry." Ziluna said as she sat by the fire.

"These are beds by the way, so what did you two go do? You rushed out of here so quickly..." Lorelei trailed off, hoping Ziluna would continue.

"She threw me off a cliff and some guy named Inuyasha caught me. Why did you do that anyways?" Stephen said, sitting across the fire from Ziluna.

"Oh, well that's how I got my Powers, by being in a desperate situation, so I figured it would work on you too but it didn't." Ziluna scratched her head, confused.

Lorelei just looked at her like she was stupid. "SO YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM TO TEST OUT A _THEORY_?"

"Yup!" Ziluna said cheerily. Lorelei pounced at Ziluna, but she caught her and started tickling her until she begged her to stop.

"Wait!" Lorelei said suddenly. "Did you say his name was Inuyasha?" They nodded. "Was his hair silver and did he have dog ears on his head?" They nodded again. Lorelei suddenly yelled, "That's the demon who is fighting Naraku! He travels with the priestess from the future named-"

"Kagome?" Ziluna finished for her. She nodded. "He mentioned her, said something about her sensing a jewel shard, you know anything about that?" Ziluna asked.

"Okay, this is kinda a long story. It started with a jewel called the Jewel of Four Souls. I don't know how it was made but apparently it can give amazing power to demons and even humans. A human priestess named Kikyo was given the Jewel and told to take care of it, but she was killed and the Jewel disappeared. After fifty years Kagome came from the future with the Jewel. Nobody knows how she got it but supposedly she is a reincarnation of Kikyo. Anyways, she ended up breaking the Jewel and now demons are looking for the shards of it. Naraku is one of those demons and Inuyasha is trying to kill Naraku. That's pretty much it."

After a few minutes of silence Ziluna said, "We should get some rest, I'll keep watch first and wake one of you up when I get tired."

"Okay." Lorelei and Stephen said and laid on the moss mats Lorelei had made. Kyu curled up by Lorelei's head and fell asleep. Ziluna waited by the fire until she could hear Stephen snoring and Lorelei breathing slowly and walked out of the cave. The moon was only partially visible tonight, maybe a few days away until a new moon. Ziluna flew up from the cave entrance and landed on a ledge hanging a few meters above the cave, the perfect place to be unseen while keeping guard. Wrapping her wings around herself to keep warm, she settled down for the night.

_I wonder how everyone back home is doing?_

* * *

~With Audrey, 2 days after Ziluna fell into the water~

* * *

~Audrey's POV~

Audrey was laying on her bed, trying to go through what had happened in the past two days.

Ziluna and Stephen had been missing for two days now, and the police are still searching the mountain trails behind our house for signs of them. Our parents were worrying half to death about them. At first, Mom had thought they went to a friends house without any warning, but after calling their cellphones and finding that they had been left at home, we started to worry.

_I hope they're okay. God please keep them safe._

* * *

~Ziluna's POV~

Ziluna woke up suddenly and sat up, sweating.

_Oh, good, it was just a nightmare._

"Ziluna what's wrong?" Someone asked. She turned and saw Stephen by the fire. They had switched positions last night, he was guarding and she was sleeping.

"Ugh. Just a nightmare." Ziluna muttered, rubbing her eyes. Stephen eyed her suspiciously.

"It's about that bandit you killed, isn't it?"

Shocked at his perception, Ziluna looked at him for a few moments then nodded. "I can't believe I did that. What am I?" Ziluna asked desperately, beginning to cry.

Stephen wrapped his arms around her and held her for a while, letting her release the tension she had built up trying to keep calm in such a desperate situation so Lorelei wouldn't panic. She cried for a while and finally fell asleep so Stephen laid her carefully on her makeshift bed.

The rest of the night passed by silently as Lorelei and Ziluna slept while Stephen kept lookout.


End file.
